


Restriction

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, headpats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taka learns two parts of satisfication, Mondo can't help but to think it's so fucking cute (hot?)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cute ^w^  
> Horny?? 0_0

Mondo and Chihiro was in dining hall as they spend the rest of their free time, Chihiro discussed about the computer programming topic with Mondo and Mondo learns a few thing about Chihiro but then they were interrupted by Hina who instantly walk toward Chihiro "Hey what you guys up to" Chihiro smiled "We were just talking about computer" Mondo watch them having conversation and really really gets bored of it "That's awesome Chihiro, speaking of computer... Can you come with me for a second? "Hina look a bit suspicious to Mondo but he brushed it off, maybe he was just being paranoid "Of course! I wouldnt mind a bit"Chihiro agreed but Mondo hold Chihiro hand in order to stop her

Chihiro look up to Mondo "Owada? "Mondo look a bit concerned "Hey is it okay for you to go with her? "Chihiro smiles "Of course! Afterall she's our friend Owada" Chihiro looking at him unusual and Mondo let go of her hand as he notice Hina is watching them "oh okay m sorry" Chihiro nods "Its fine" as she depart from Mondo with Hina

Mondo was about to leave when suddenly a short, white clad boy appear in front of him "Ah! Is it pleasure to meet you here bro! "Loud voice as always and Mondo reply instantly "Yeah so what's up bro" Taka look up to him "Since there are more areas unlocked I was thinking maybe we could investigate together! "Mondo cheek heat up "So that's why you were searchin for me or what? "Taka nods "Yeah! Cause bros always stick together! Right? "Taka tilted his head at the last part and Mondo start to think that is kinda cute "Geez, you don't hafta wait for me, you couldve gone doing investigation with someone else" Taka looks down "That may be true.. But I, I felt like you were that someone" 

Mondo heart skipped a beat and half confused why his heart suddenly skipped a beat "O-Oh I get it, you don't have to be downer for sayin that" Taka look up and stands straight "You're right! I must not be down for that small thing, for now we should learn about the school more! "Mondo grins "Now that's the spirit! "Taka look up, noticing something on his head

"Uh, bro? " Mondo open his eyes "Yeah? " Taka look up to his hand "Your hand... " Mondo blush when he realise his hand was on Taka head, patting him before pulling out his hand "O-Oh shit I'm sorry" he looks away, trying to hide his blush "Can you do it again? "Mondo looks at him frustration and shock "W-What?! "Taka look at him, eyes sparkling "I-Its my first time experiencing that but I do think it feels nice! "

Mondo blush keep reddening "F-Fuck.. Bro.. " he hesitated for a moment "S-Shit, okay just please don't look at me like that" Taka smiles widely and Mondo put his hand on Taka head again, ruffling and gently caressing it, it reminds him of certain companion he used to pat and play "Your hair feels kinda nice" Taka didn't reply and Mondo lift his hand up to see Taka reaction, Taka opens his eyes and looks at Mondo when he felt the abandonment "Why do you stop? " 

"You weren't respondin"Mondo replied and looks away instantly, the way Taka look to him seriously gonna mess up with his mind or someshit "O-Oh that... I was enjoying it that I got carried away, I apologise" Taka sighs and Mondo give him a quick pat before chuckling softly "Nah, you're good. It's your first time anyway, and I'm sorry for doing that suddenly" Mondo smiles and look at him, Taka blushed a little and look away "I-I see, a-anyway, though it feels kinda nice but l-lets focus on investigation" Mondo nods "Course, let's go" 

Taka follows after him, they were walking to second floor, side by side. Then, suddenly they happen to bump on Hina on the way to bath house "Hey you guys are here! "Hina greet the two boys "Asahina! What a coincidence to bump on you around this time" Taka greet Hina back and Hina grins "Heh, just happen to got soak and stuff y'know, that's why I took a quick bath" Mondo comments "Your hair arent even wet" Hina pout "Well I don't wanna mess up my beautiful hair, so I keep it dry"

Mondo shrugged it off "Yeah and where's Chihiro? "Hina shot him a playful smile "She's probably in the bath house, i saw her going in there" Though that sounds kinda suspicious Mondo didn't pay it much attention "Maybe we should check the bath house bro" Taka suggested and Hina agrees "Yeah that's a great idea Taka" Taka look at Hina with shock "T-Taka?! "Mondo cut him off "Fine, let's check it out" Hina can't help but to snicker 

As they walk to the bath house, Mondo enters first and Taka walks after him "Hold on, slow down" Taka walks faster in order to catch up to him. When they arrived there, they find Chihiro was waiting for them there "Yo Chihiro, what are you two doing earlier? "Chihiro tilt her head "What do you mean Owada? " Mondo reply "She was acting funny, Hina"Chihiro smiles "Oh that probably have something to do with your locker" Mondo staring at her "My locker? " Chihiro nods "Yeah" Mondo looks confused "What about it? " Chihiro hesitated for a moment but replied anyway "She... Told me to tell you that"

"I don't get it" Chihiro didn't reply for a moment but then "Why don't you check it out then? And i-i must go right now" Chihiro walks away "W-wait Chihiro..! "But it was too late because Chihiro already left, leaving him and Taka alone "S-Shit I guess I need to check my locker"

He walks to his locker and open it 

"W-What the fuck?! "Monda face went bright and water splashed onto him at the moment the locker opened "Fuck, that fucking bit-" Taka cut him off "B-Bro?! Are you okay?! "Taka rushed toward him as he notice that Mondo are soaked "Y-Yeah I'm fucking fine, that swimmer chick just set a prank to me all like fucking sudden" Mondo curses a lot, probably cause he's pissed off, bucket come rolling off the floor as Mondo completely drenched "Asahina set a prank to you? I must investigate this! "

Taka step closer as he look inside Mondo locker"Sh-shit don't look at that-" Taka tilt his head in confusion "Why is our name connected with love symbol on that paper? "Mondo sweat and cursing Hina in his heart "D-Dammit, that chick's doing obviously, she just tryin to mess with me" Mondo rip the paper out from his locker and put it in his pocket "Just forget about it, and man I'm completely drenched too, this isn't necessary at all" Mondo sighed

Taka didn't reply for a moment but then looking at Mondo with big smile on his face "Then why don't we take bath together bro? "

Mondo didn't respond. His mind is processing and staring at Taka, h-how could he say that so fucking casually? Is this also Hina setup? Mouth wide with shock as he try to say something 

"B-bath? "

Taka nods "I believe this is a good time for us to strengthen our friendship! "

Mondo can't choose either to blame Hina or thank Hina for this... 

"F-Fuck.. I.. "Taka look up to him with eyes blazing with hope and Mondo felt like hes getting sucked to that gaze, d-dammit, Taka looked so fucking cute right now. 

"I.. I.. G-Geez t-then let's take a bath together "Mondo gave up after his thoughts resisting against each other. 

"Yeah! It's nice to finally strengthen our manly bond bro! "Mondo really, really want to pat him right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny is here 0_0

"S-Seriously you couldve get changed at s-somewhere" Mondo stuttered, seeing Taka half stripped infront of him "What are you talking about? In order to know man's worth is to see his bare body! "Taka shout casually "Damn I get it but can I at least have my privacy? "Taka Shook his head "Show me your bare body and I will rate your worth! "Mondo sighed and pick the neaby towel and throw one to Taka "Calm down man if you want me to strip I'll do it somewhere private kay"Taka look down with apologetic face "I-I see, then let's get inside the bath! "He walks to the bath and Mondo followed after him

"Geez why the fuck do everyone want to mess shit with me, I swear it's making me tired" Mondo complained as he take off his jacket and throw it on the floor, Taka saw it and pick it up, walking toward Mondo "Bro you shouldnt-eegh ow! "Taka slipped on the floor and hit Mondo leg "B-Bro?! S-Shit, are you okay?! "Mondo kneeled down and Taka look up to him, tears formed at edge of his eyes "I-Im sorry" Mondo glanced at the jacket and help Taka to sit up "Geez, it's about my jacket right? I forgot you're a clean freak im sorry bro" 

He take the jacket from Taka and help him stand up, wiping his tears away "Be careful next time, you might break your nose y'know "Mondo pat him and Taka eyes lit up, nodding as he smiles widely "Y-Yes, I will n-not show you any clumsiness again! "Mondo sigh in relief as he fold his jacket and put it on appriopiate place

"Do you want me to help you take off your clothes? "Mondo turned around as he finished placing his jacket after he heard Taka behind him "Whaddya- whoa.." Taka is completely naked with towel in his hands "O-Oh um nice di-body you got there b-bro" Mondo look up to down, damn this is first time he seeing him without any cover, and it was freaking hot- wait what???

"Thank you bro! "Taka smile and Mondo face are kinda red "You don't hafta help me with basic shit, I'm a grown ass man already" Mondo look away, he can't keep staring otherwise he might feel funny "N-No! I need to inspect you clearly! "Taka insist and Mondo quickly turn red "W-What the fuck man, why do you wanna see me all naked? "Taka grip his shirt "C-Cause, i-i want to strengthen our bond! "He look up to him and shouting it to his face with a little tears at the edge of his eyes

Oh fuck. 

Mondo want to die at that second, where he find that cute and immediately get a freaking boner, Taka was so close to him, he might find out Mondo has a freaking boner and maybe get weirded out "S-Shit, d-dammit"Mondo stuttered, he sure like women but he find out men can turn him on too, well that was during his high-school days where he found out he's a bisexual, but he never ever go any length with men except of course kissing

"Bro? "Taka tilt his head, staring at Mondo being idle and not responding, he shake him a little and Mondo snapped to reality "F-Fuck I'm sorry"Mondo face quickly go red "Then it's safe to say it's time to strip you up! "Taka smiles widely and Mondo freaked out "Whoa whoa chiil- f-fuck.. "Mondo groan in frustration and look at Taka "I'll strip for you if you go down your knees" Mondo want to slap himself for saying that but he gotten so horny and he's trying to calm himself down

"Yes hold on a second! "Taka wrapped his towel around his waist and kneeled down, face facing Mondo crotch and looking up to him, waiting for him to say something "G-God, you could at least resist"Mondo look down to Taka and his face are sweating bucket "I dont mind viewing your worth from below! I think that will show different result! "Taka said with confidence 

"Do you realise what position you're in? Geez you don't-" Mondo was about to turn around and walk away when Taka grip his baggy pants, stopping him "W-Wait! But i-"Mondo stopped and look down to Taka "You what? " Taka eyes teared up as huge tears rolling off his cheek "I-I like y-you" he sniffed and continue talking "M-My bare bo-body isn-isnt enough... I-i don't know how to show you.. "Mondo felt utterly bitter "So I thought maybe we have to be naked in order to show my feeling.. "Mondo kneel and lift his chin "Bro.. You don't hafta do this, being naked isn't right way to do this kind of stuff, you could say it straight to my face "

He wipe off his tears "I-Im sorry " Mondo pat him again, hoping he would cheer him up "It's okay" Taka smile widely and Mondo heart feel fluttery, that must be a side effect, maybe "But why won't you strip? Arent we suppose to take a bath together? "Mondo let out a heavy sigh "Yeah but I got hard-" Mondo paused as he realise he bluffed- "Hard? "Taka tilt his head innocently

"S-shiz... You don't have to know that, I can take care of it by myself" Taka grip Mondo knees "N-Nonsense! I will help you if you are troubled, c-cause you're my bro! "Mondo was quite shocked "G-Geez... Dammit.. It's about my damn dick okay" he groaned in frustration and embarassment after saying that. Taka was shocked at first but he slowly sliding his hands from his knee to his thighs then to his crotch, looking at him shyly "I-I guess I can help you with that too" 

Wait, wait, wait

Mondo froze, this innocent bro of his, is actually??  
"I-i.. "Mondo is at loss of words, he sat up from the shock but Taka was still holding his crotch "You would like me for that right? "Taka hands slide up to his komainu belt, looking at Mondo "Jesus, Bro i-i can't say any shit about that.. "Taka drop his face to Mondo crotch, rubbing his cheek on it, Mondo jolted as he felt himself growing even hard "I can do it" Taka look at Mondo with serious face "Even though it's my first time I can do it"

Mondo stared at him for a moment "G-Geez who taught you t-that"Taka look up to him with sad desperate look "i-i like you, please like me back.. "Mondo sighed and gave up "Jesus Christ, bro, "Mondo unbuckle his belt and slide down his pants

"Then I just hafta guide you and shit eh"he feel Taka hand pressing against his crotch, "Your brief are amazing! "Mondo chuckle softly "skip that shit bro, I don't fucking care about my goddamn underwear" Mondo breath become heavy, damn it, this must be that feeling when he got sucked by a girl for the first time. Taka fingers slide on the waistline, tugging it softly "I'll rate your brief to 99 out of 100 because it have such a cool tiger strip unlike mine" Taka said in awe "Damn enough with brief shit bro, just suck my dick already" Mondo laugh silently, he just want this to end, doing this with his bro and all, does it mean something else was in between?

Cool air hit him to reality as hot breath tingling on his dick, Mondo was stunned, Taka was in between his thighs, breathing on his damn dick and it was so fucking hot. Taka face was deep red and his half lidded eyes making Mondo so stirred up, the sexiness level are making him to go all horny

"D-Damn it, I didnt know you could be so fucking sexy"Mondo breathed and Taka look up to him shyly "Um, i-i found out about your manga.. "Mondo eyes flew open "W-What the hell.. Y-You didn't read it right"Taka wrap his hands around his length, with lewd face "I read it all, i-i know it was so inappropriate... But.. But... I wanted to do things you may love at least once.. "Mondo brain are going blank, but the excitement in his dick say otherwise "So you can make me to like you back? "Mondo sighed and Taka nodded "Geez, you know, 'm not agreein with this shit if I don't have any feelin for ya" 

Taka look up to him with sparkling eyes, his hands on his dick and his ass on the air "Does that mean you like me back? "Oh shit. Mondo just want to shut him up with his dick, how could a moral compass be so fucking cute yet so lewd to him? "Y-Yeah, just hurry up and make me like you even more" Taka blushed red and shyly lick the tip of Mondo dick, his hands moved a little, maybe trembled a bit

"What did you see in my fucking manga bro? You shoulda know how that girl shove that fucking cock to her throat" Mondo are getting tired of kitten licks, he want more, Taka stare at Mondo for a few seconds before wrapping his lips around his dick "Nghh.. "Taka whimper as he try to fit it inside his mouth, tears forming at the edge of his eyes "Nghmghlkk..?! "Taka eyes flew open as he gag and choked on Mondo dick, hands trembling as he look up to Mondo, confused "I didn't expect that" Mondo smirked as he look down to confused Taka "If it's too big for ya you coulda just give me hands instead heads" Taka shook his head and proceed to push Mondo entire to his throat

Taka then start to bob his head, squeezing shut his eyes as he start remembering the panel where the girl deepthroated and he tried to do the same, Mondo breath become faster and heavy, his hand was on the floor while his other hand is on Taka head, pushing and pulling him. Taka whimpered everytime he choked and moaned silently every thrusts that penetrating his throat, the sensation are heavy, even though it's his first time, he.. He felt so sickeningly hot. 

"Haa... Ahh.. I'm gonna cum.. "Mondo breathed as Taka went faster and his hands were gripping Mondo thighs, eyes tearing as his throat getting abused by Mondo big fat cock. This is so inappropriate, Taka knew that but he can't stop moving his head, it's clouded by something lewd. For the first time, he find the sickening immorality so.. So.. Dangerous yet so sweetly, heavenly pleasuring

"S-shit, p-pull away- ngh.. Nghaaghh..! "Mondo was about to pull Taka mouth from his dick but he cums instead, hand dropping as he release his seed inside Taka throat "Mnnghh..! "Taka whimpered loudly as he felt rushing and slimy liquid flowing down his throat, his tears rolled and drip on the floor as string of snot running on his mouth. The cum isn't yummy at all, did the manga girl lied to him? Taka pulled out his mouth as he swallowed some of the cum, he vomited the rest of it and stuck out his tongue "It.. It isn't delicious at all"

Mondo who were panting, wheezed "Wait wait, you read that part? Oh my fucking god, Kiyo.. "Mondo is a bit speechless, did he expect that all about those manga panels are fucking real "W-Well I thought it will taste like a cream... "Taka sat up and wipe his tears and snot, still catching his breath "C'mon don't compare those bunch of lines to reality, those talks are dirty" Mondo wipe the semen off Taka lips "And you may have sore throat by now, geez.. That will shut your yelling for days eh"Mondo smirked playfully and Taka pout "Don't underestimate my ultimate.. !"

Mondo laugh silently and stand up, stretching his hands to Taka to help him stand up, the towel that wrapped around Taka waist fall off "Oh.. Look like you got yourself standin there" Mondo signalled Taka to look down and Taka quickly hide his erection and his face flushed red "I-Its nothing.. "Mondo went closer to Taka "That doesn't seem nothing to me" he touched Taka hands and take it off his dick gently "Nnhh... Mondo.. "Taka throat are indeed sore and all he can do now is to whimper at Mondo touches

"Time for me to please you Kiyo" Mondo whispered and wrapped his hands on Taka dick, rubbing it "Heh your first handjob is performed by a guy eh? "Taka moan softly and his trembling hands gripping his arm "Nnghh... Hnn.. "He squeezed shut his eyes as he felt Mondo has shoved him on a wall and his hand were on his um.. Genital. 

"I really want to dirty talk you right now.. "Mondo sighed and continue "But you mighta cry"his hands were moving up and down as Taka keep whimpering beneath him "Nnh... Dirty talk? "Mondo circled his thumb on Taka tip and press it roughly, making Taka moan loudly "It's where I tell you some bad and naughty stuff you don't like" Taka shuddered as he felt Mondo breath on his neck "Nnnhh... T-Then i-i don't mind... "Taka bluffed as he felt Mondo start to kiss his neck and his hands start to go rough on him

This.. This is heaven. 

"Nah, I don't wanna mess your cute face"Mondo says softly and Taka are melting at that word, this, this new feeling... Love, perhaps? 

"Nghj... Hhghh.. M-Mondo... "Taka moan lewdly, as precum start soaking Mondo hand, Mondo suck on his neck and move his hands even faster "Nnn-nnnnhahh... Haahh... "Taka breath become restless, his stomach are melting, his groin are knocking pleasure, how could.. A lewd action are giving him pleasure... This.. This could affect his morals.. "You're gonna cum? Then go, give me your best shot~" Mondo whispered seductively and Taka face are flushing really really red "Nnnhh... Ghhh.. I.. M-m.. "Taka groaned and gripping Mondo muscular arm tightly

"Nnghh... Nghha.. AHHHhhh..!!!"Taka let out a high pitched moan and Mondo milked out the rest of his sticky cum and Taka was panting and Mondo catch him from sliding off "Whoa.. Be careful.. "Taka gulped and breathing heavily as his legs are shaking "I-Im sorry I.. I can't.. "Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, he's weak.. How could he be defeated just by Mondo single hand..? It's a shame.. For him.. 

"Nah, you endured it all, you shouldnt feel ashamed for this Kiyo"Mondo smiles and wrapped his arms around his waist, face so close to Taka "You don't hafta make me like back actually cause I already fell in love with you" Taka blushed "R-Really? "Mondo give him an assuring smile "No bs bro, you're cute and you make me feel like I'm really are strong enough to live in this shitty world. Heck I should've fallen for you sooner, like maybe at day 1 when we got into this fucking hell Monokuma set for us" Taka look away as he as he want to hide his tears, he's getting emotional again "I.. I'm.. " 

Mondo gently make him to face him, wiping his tears again "You.. Don't have to say anythin' , I love you, kay" Taka sniffed and smiles "I'm.. Happy...that you.. You liked me back.. Because I love you too.. "Mondo pat him "Heh..Kiyo you're such a dork. " he blush and rub the back of his neck "So.. Wanna be my boyfriend or neh? " 

Taka eyes shining bright and threw his arms around Mondo neck "O-Of course!! "Mondo gripped his waist and lift him up, eyes looking up to Taka, smirking "Then lemme kiss you baby" Taka flinch and flushed red "B-B-But I.. Your.. Um.. "Mondo grins "Heh, that shit doesn't matter ya know"Mondo lean forward and Taka are falling... 

He kissed him, slowly and passionate. 

Taka never have his first kiss until this, being kissed by a guy, his bestfriend.. He.. He can't help but to drip, melting in this pleasure.. Satisfication.. Perhaps.. Tears are hitting Mondo cheek as he flew his eyes open, Taka are crying, and sobbing while being kissed. This must be too strong for him to be overwhelmed. 

After a while, Mondo pulled out "Geez you coulda got your snot on my face" Taka wipes his tears and sniffing, "i-i'm sorry.. I.. I.. I was so happy.. That you're my first kiss.. " Mondo smile and binding his eyes with Taka "I'm glad I'm your first " and Taka felt.. New again. His best friend is now his boyfriend.. And his first love... What more could Taka wanted? He felt complete.. 

"Now why don't we take a bath? We smell like a pile of cumshot here"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mondo and Taka are both in their clothes as they got out from bath house. Much to Mondo suprise that Hina are outside, this.. Wasn't a coincidence right? 

"Whaddya want? "Mondo rolled his eyes as soon as Hina walked straight up to them "Geez, you're gonna treat me like that after I helped you? What a jerk"Hina pout and turn to Taka "Hey hey how about your manly bond now? Are they finally reach the level where you guys call each other sweetheart~?" Taka face flushed red and Mondo covered Taka "Mind your own fucking business" 

Hina giggled "You should've thank me Mondo! "Mondo blushed and look away "Yeah if you could not set a motherfucking prank on me again" Hina stuck his tongue playfully "But it does work what you wanted for so long" Mondo feels annoyed "yeah yeah now get the fuck outta here" Hina pout "How could you be so mean to me?! I'm gonna cry you know" Hina make a sad face

"Shit.. "Mondo sweat as he felt intense aura are lingering around him "Ugh.. Fine.. Thank you Hina" and Hina smile brightly "You're welcome! " as she left running through the hall screaming "Ishimondo forever!!! " 

Mondo sigh and shook his head at Hina childish behaviour and felt Taka hand on him, looking up to him with blush across his face. 

"Heh.. I mighta kiss you if you lookin up to me all cute like that"

"T.. This is public!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hina ^_^


End file.
